


Душа

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [21]
Category: City of Angels (1998), Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Могут ли ангелы не забирать душу человека после его смерти? Если нет, то почему в мире так много людей, переживших клиническую смерть? Если да, то какова цена воскрешения? Как знать, может быть, маленькой Кагоме-тян однажды удалось раскрыть этот секрет и заплатить эту цену?





	Душа

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №371 фанфикшен

Реанимационные палаты так похожи: атмосферой, обстановкой, запахами, звуками, врачами. Даже страданиями и скорбью они все похожи друг на друга. Сет не знал больничных запахов, холода хирургических инструментов или тепла нагретых медицинских аппаратов. Но он знал глубину горечи тех людей, чьи больные родственники или близкие друзья умирали один за другим на операционных столах. И знал степень торжества тех хирургов, что спасали умирающих десятками и сотнями. В тот день торжества в палате не было, была лишь горечь.   
Сет с грустью и пониманием смотрел на женщину, которая, рыдая навзрыд, накрыла своим телом единственную дочь, умершую несколько минут назад. Тихое гудение каких-то хитроумных аппаратов и неприятный звук кардиограммы с этим бесконечным минусом на экране прерывали только громкие рыдания, охваченной горем матери. Люди в операционных халатах испытывали сильные чувства вины перед ней за результат операции, но более ничего не могли сделать для девочки. Теперь они могли лишь принести соболезнования. Соболезнования, которые не воскресят человека.   
Душа девочки уже покинула тело и стояла совсем рядом, так близко, что будь у нее плоть, она бы прикоснулась к своей маме. Несколько раз она даже поднимала маленькую ручку и тянулась к плачущей женщине, словно желая ободрить или утешить, но мгновение спустя неуверенно опускала и робко теребила пальчиками подол своей больничной рубашки.   
Сет простоял бы так вечность, наблюдая за этой сценой, не чувствуя ничего и вместе с тем слыша каждую мысль и каждую эмоцию этих людей. Но вечность дана ангелам совсем для других целей. И достижение этих целей стояло выше, чем личные прихоти и желания почувствовать то, что чувствуют люди и не дано чувствовать Сету. Душа уже должна была отправиться к свету, поэтому тянуть время еще больше не стоило.   
Сет шагнул вперед, и душа девочки обернулась, подняв на ангела свои чистые глаза, исполненные удивления и легкого испуга. Сомнений не было, она не понимала, что произошло. Пока не понимала. Обычно людям достаточно было увидеть свое тело со стороны, а потом следовать за ангелом в другую жизнь, о которой не ведают смертные. Но тело той крошки было таким маленьким, что она не успела его заметить. Она видела лишь спину и вздрагивающие плечи своей матери и слышала только ее рыдания и странные обрывки фраз.  
— Мама плачет... — это были первые слова, которые услышал от нее Сет. Слова, тронувшие ангела до глубины души, ведь в этих словах было больше чувств, чем в мыслях каждого живого человека, находящегося в этой комнате.   
Сет присел на корточки, глядя в ее чистые глаза. Он любил приходить за детьми. В детях была та непорочность и искренность, которую невозможно не любить. В них был свет, не очерненный грехами человечества, не погасший от невыносимой жизни с ее трудностями и невзгодами, свет к которому все они стремились после смерти. Даже дети из неблагополучных семей, видавшие лишь пьяных родителей и знавшие только голод да побои, все равно обладали этим светом, способным растопить любое сердце.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы мама плакала, — молчание Сета девочка восприняла по-своему и теперь смотрела на ангела настолько твердо и уверенно, словно все, что было недосказано, он обязан был прочесть в ее глазах. Она совершенно искренне считала, что Сет был способен вернуть маме улыбку и вытереть эти горькие слезы.  
— Она поймет... со временем, — успокаивающе ответил Сет и протянул девочке руку, мягко настаивая на том, что душе ребенка давно пора отправляться по своему пути.  
Девочка посмотрела на открытую ладонь без страха или непонимания и снова чистый, открытый взгляд обратился к ангелу.  
— Я хочу пойти с мамой.  
Ангел растерялся, что случалось с ним крайне редко. Люди, тем более дети, прежде никогда не обращались к нему так требовательно. Они лишь спрашивали, могут ли они забрать с собой родных, но никогда не настаивали, покорно следуя непоколебимому догмату. Но эти обладающие столь притягательной силой глаза, казалось, могли разрушить любой постулат одним только совершенно невинным взглядом. И слова о том, что это невозможно, застыли на языке у Сета, будучи не в состоянии даже случайно сорваться и погасить этот наивный взгляд.

Неизвестно, сколько бы еще простоял ангел, не произнося ни слова, снедаемый лишь чувством вины за то, чего он не желал, но что всегда оставалось его долгом, когда внезапно вмешалось провидение, которое на этот раз приняло образ Кассиэля, возникшего в дверном проеме.  
— Ты все еще не отвел ее? — в голосе Кассиэля послышалось удивление.   
Судя по поведению врачей, которые выходили из платы один за другим, не задевая ни ангелов, ни детской души, смерть девочки наступила как минимум минут пятнадцать назад. Прежде такой ошибки не допускалось, и даже Сет, так безудержно стремившийся познать то, что не дано познать ангелу, не посмел бы нарушить правила, задержав душу девочки тут так надолго.  
Сет виновато посмотрел на друга, но вину он испытывал отнюдь не потому, что до сих пор не отвел душу к свету. Сейчас, находясь рядом с этой невинной душой, он чувствовал вину перед всем человечеством за то, что человек смертен. За то, что, рано или поздно, приходит время, когда человек вынужден покинуть своих близких. И пусть не ангел отводит срок человеку, Сет все равно считал себя виноватым перед этой девочкой, ведь ее срок был так короток. Что она успела увидеть в этой жизни? Что она успела узнать? Она умерла, так и не узнав, что на свете могут быть верные друзья, веселые компании, любимый человек, свои дети. Хуже того, она больше никогда не сможет этого узнать. У нее не будет ни выпускного вечера, ни первого поцелуя, ни счастливой семьи. Конечно, ее ждет свет, и что-то прекрасное, что может ждать безгрешную душу, но того, что она еще могла получить в этом мире, она уже не получит.  
— Ее мама... — тихо произнес Сет в ответ и замолчал, словно два слова должны были объяснить приятелю все причины, по которым ангел до сих пор не осмелился выполнить свой долг.  
Кассиэль сделал несколько шагов вперед и, вплотную приблизившись к рыдающей женщине, бережно обнял ее. После нескольких всхлипов, ощутив незримое заботливое присутствие кого-то, кто мог успокоить в это черное время, мать глубоко вздохнула и стала неуклюже вытирать слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Врачи восприняли этот жест, как сигнал к действию, нельзя было оставлять ее одну, ведь женщина была на грани нервного срыва.   
Подойдя с обеих сторон к успокаивающейся матери два ассистента с мягкой настойчивостью взяли ее под руки и стали оттаскивать от тела. Еще какое-то время она пыталась сопротивляться, но продолжительные рыдания и состояние шока совсем выбили женщину из сил. Поэтому в скором времени ее без труда подняли с пола и усадили на стул рядом с входной дверью. Кто-то из ассистентов, достав шприц и ампулу, уже смачивал спиртом вату и протирал ее руку, чтобы ввести успокоительное.  
Выпустив женщину из объятий, Кассиэль присел на корточки напротив, пристально глядя в ее постаревшее от горя лицо, мокрое от слез, раскрасневшееся, с опухшими веками, искаженное страданием от необратимой потери. Глубина этого горя была понятна ангелу, как всегда, но вот глубина любви маленькой девочки, настолько сильная, что последняя смела даже заставить Сета нарушить правила была чем-то неизведанным. Чем-то, что даже ангелам не дано было понять. За бесконечные мгновения, слагающиеся в часы, дни, месяцы, годы, века — Кассиэль встречал лишь единицы таких душ, способных бороться за жизнь рядом с близкими людьми даже тогда, когда возможностей для борьбы уже не остается.  
Ангел перевел взгляд на душу, которая с некоторым непониманием смотрела на свое тело, медленно остывающее на больничной койке. Казалось бы, теперь девочка должна была мысленно проститься с последней надеждой и, взяв Сета за руку, направится к свету, где ее ждали. Но душа ребенка сделала шаг по направлению к Кассиэлю и тем же уверенным тоном, произнесла:  
— Я хочу быть с мамой.  
Ангел протянул руку к девочке и ласково провел ладонью по светло-русым, почти золотистым локонам, с грустной улыбкой отвечая:  
— Но, когда ты вернешься, тебе будет непросто. Ты будешь заново учиться ходить, говорить. И слезы мамы будешь видеть чаще, чем улыбку, во всяком случае, поначалу... ты готова к этому?  
Девочка кивнула. Без промедления, без тени сомнения, руководимая лишь непосредственной чистой детской любовью и безграничной верой в силу этой любви. Кассиэль посмотрел на друга, добавив с сочувствием:  
— Это твоя душа. Тебе решать, вести ее или оставить...  
Сет колебался. В отличие от девочки, он колебался. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, какой поступок будет правильным. Вернуть душу в тело не представлялось возможным. Хотя, если Кассиэль знал какой-то секрет, то шанс был. Вопрос состоял в том, будет ли это правильным? Нарушив правило один раз, не станет ли ангел отступать от него снова и снова, возвращая умерших к жизни только потому, что они так привязаны к этой жизни и готовы цепляться за нее, как утопающий за соломинку даже тогда, когда шансов на сохранение этой самой жизни уже нет? А может быть не все души такие непоколебимые, как эта. Ведь прежде, убедить душу следовать к свету для Сета не составляло труда.  
Возможно, он бы так и не осмелился. Возможно, он бы смог устоять перед настойчивым взглядом этой детской души. Но тихий, дрожащий голос матери развеял последние колебания:   
— Кагоме, девочка моя... почему ты забрал ее у меня?.. почему ты оставил меня совсем одну в этом огромном мире?..  
— Мама! — откликнулась девочка, и сердце ангела не выдержало.  
— Вернуть! Кассиэль, если есть шанс, если еще не поздно, вернем ее!  
Кассиэль явно не одобрял этого выбора, но лишь кивнул в ответ. Словно не ждал другого от друга, которого успел узнать слишком хорошо. Сет привязался к людям сильнее, чем кто бы то ни было. Однажды эта привязанность сыграет с ним злую шутку, ангел понимал это, но поделать ничего не мог более. Если Сет определил дальнейшую судьбу девочки таковой, то следовало поторопиться, чтобы воплотить желаемое в реальность.   
— Красивый мишка, — сказал Кассиэль, кивнув на большую плюшевую игрушку, которую крепко сжимали холодеющие детские пальчики уже мертвого тела. Каким чудом врачи не вырвали ее и не убрали в сторону, оставалось загадкой, но это было к лучшему.  
— Ашибару, — ответила душа, видимо, называя мишку по имени. — Мамин подарок...  
— Вот что, Кагоме, — ангел бережно обнял девочку за хрупкие плечики. — Сейчас ты проснешься и снова будешь с мамой. Она сможет обнять тебя, поговорить с тобой. И ты сможешь со временем обнимать ее и говорить с ней. Не сразу, но со временем. Но ты должна дать нам честное слово, ты должна пообещать, что никогда не выпустишь Ашибару из рук. Если однажды Ашибару не будет у тебя в руках, тебе придется пойти с нами, а маме — остаться тут. Ты поняла?  
Душа медленно кивнула и прошептала одними лишь губами:   
— Никогда не отпускать Ашибару.  
— Вот и умница, — улыбнулся Кассиэль, ласково целуя девочку в лоб. — С этой минуты, Ашибару — это ты, не забывай об этом...  
То ли по какой-то случайности, то ли чудом, но датчики, подключенные к сердцу, дали сигнал и минус на кардиограмме внезапно изменился, сердце девочки неуверенно стукнуло раз, другой и забилось вновь, возвращая к жизни ребенка. Реакции ошеломленных врачей мог позавидовать любой, и в то же мгновение реанимационная палата оживилась, люди в белых халатах окружили пациента, возвращаясь к работе, а лицо женщины озарилось новой надеждой и благодарностью к чему-то неземному, что оказалось способным на невозможное.

Сет стоял в темном коридоре и с состраданием глядел на девочку, смирно сидящую на стуле в ожидании своей матери. Лампа перегорела в этом секторе, и свет лился лишь из распахнутой двери кабинета, да от соседней лампы, мерцающей в пяти метрах у самого поворота. В какой-то степени ангел был рад тому, что тут царил легкий полумрак, ведь он понятия не имел, как смотреть в лицо этой девочки и не чувствовать себя виноватым за все, что произошло. Вместе со светом из дверей доносились обрывки фраз. Мама Кагоме беседовала с психологом. Женщина наведывалась сюда все чаще после того, как девочку, наконец, выписали из больницы.  
— ... мне говорили, что это посттравматический шок, что все вернется, но... если бы Вы видели, как она учится всему заново. Я думала, что это будет проще. Как с ребенком. Доктор, ей же всего пять лет. Когда она чему-то училась, она улыбалась. Она улыбалась, если ее хвалили. И когда у нее все получалось... а теперь... это лицо, это словно маска. Я смотрю в него и не узнаю свою дочь... я по-прежнему люблю ее, но я хочу вернуть... вернуть ту Кагоме, которую я воспитывала... ведь прошел уже год. Неужели она никогда не восстановится? Никогда не улыбнется?.. моя девочка... а этот мишка... Она постоянно носит его с собой... дома, на улице, даже в ванной... они ни разу не выпускала его из рук... я поначалу боялась, что он сильно запачкается и какие-нибудь бактерии, микробы от грязи... ну, Вы понимаете... к счастью, она с ним моется, поэтому мне удается его тоже отстирывать... но это же не дело... она никогда не выпускает его из рук...  
— Ваше беспокойство вполне понятно, мисс Бьякудан, — мягко произнес в ответ приятный женский голос. — Но Вам придется смириться с тем, что Кагоме, которую Вы знали, может еще долго не возвращаться к Вам. Дети, пережившие клиническую смерть, особенно в таком раннем возрасте, очень долго восстанавливаются от пережитого стресса. Она замкнулась в себе, не потому, что Вам не доверяет, а потому что боится. А у мишки она ищет защиты. Поверьте, это настигает даже взрослых. В моей практике бывали случаи, когда пациенты не снимали с себя часы, в которых пережили клиническую смерть или украшения. Чаще всего, конечно, нательные кресты, но случай с мишкой тоже не редкость. Для нее это теперь оберег, который спас ее, когда она была на грани между жизнью и смертью. И она носит его с собой, чтобы он спас ее еще раз, если это повториться...  
— Но ведь это не повториться! Это не должно повториться! Во второй раз я этого не переживу!  
— Успокойтесь, мисс Бьякудан. От Смерти никто не застрахован, но и жить в постоянном ожидании тоже нельзя. Я думаю, Вам следует, сменить обстановку. Прежде всего, конечно, Кагоме, хотя Вам тоже не помешает. Лос-Анджелес сейчас ассоциируется у нее с местом, где ей причинили боль, не со зла, конечно, но причинили. Это город, где она подверглась опасности, и теперь она живет в постоянном страхе, что ситуация может повториться. Может быть, Вам стоит вернуться в Японию? Переезд тоже будет стрессом для Кагоме, но не таким большим, как тот, что ей пришлось пережить здесь. Возможно, тогда она скорее пойдет на поправку.   
— В Японию?.. — в голосе матери еще слышалась неуверенность, но появилась и надежда на то, что все еще, возможно, изменится к лучшему. — Да, если это поможет Кагоме, я откажусь от контракта...  
Сет не стал дослушивать беседу, он лишь подошел к девочке, присел на корточки и виновато посмотрел в ее пустое лицо. Это лицо поистине напоминало маску, в которой не было души. Душа теперь была заключена в большом плюшевом мишке. И девочка не выпускала его из рук. Но в любом случае человек мог видеть ангела только тогда, когда ангел этого хотел. Поэтому Сет часто приходил к Кагоме, терзаемый угрызениями совести, но так ни разу и не предстал перед ней, чтобы попросить прощения за то, что он совершил.   
— У нее получается все лучше, — раздался за спиной ангела голос Кассиэля. — Она ходит уже уверенно, она неплохо научилась управлять своим телом. Скоро она начнет говорить и совсем пойдет на поправку.  
— Я не этого хотел, — тихо произнес в ответ Сет. — Я хотел, чтобы она жила, но я не хотел для нее такой жизни. Она, как восковая фигура. Как ты или я. Она не может больше чувствовать. Ни вкуса, ни запаха, ни тепла. Только Ашибару может чувствовать за нее. Я хотел сделать ее счастливой... я хотел подарить ей улыбку, а вместо этого, навсегда лишил ее этой улыбки...  
— Ты вернул ее. У нее есть мама, которую она любит. И пока она будет любить, она будет жить, будет бороться за свою жизнь. Может быть, сейчас она не может чувствовать своим телом, но вот душой она чувствует сильнее, чем ты или я. И это чувство поистине прекрасно, пока оно живет, в каком бы теле оно не находилось.   
Тихо постукивая невысокими каблуками, женщина вышла из кабинета и подошла к дочери. Сет отстранился и встал чуть поодаль, чтобы не мешать общению матери и ребенка. Ребенка, которого, как он считал, он погубил, сам того не желая.   
— Кагоме, доченька, — тихо позвала мама. — Скоро поедем в Японию, к бабушке. Ты ведь помнишь бабушку?  
Девочка медленно подняла голову, пустым взглядом посмотрела на женщину, и по щекам последней снова потекли предательские струйки слез. Кагоме осторожно спрыгнула с высокого стула на обе ножки, удерживая равновесие, и выпрямившись, неуверенно протянула матери правую ручку, левой крепко прижимая к себе Ашибару. В коридоре тихо прозвенел детский голосок:  
— Ма... ма... мама...  
Зарыдав в голос, женщина упала на колени, обняв дочку и сбивчиво, по-матерински ласково, целуя детское личико и светлые локоны.  
— Девочка моя... родная моя... наконец-то... наконец-то ты заговорила... идем, идем домой...  
— Ну, что я говорил? — улыбаясь, сказал Кассиэль, повернувшись к приятелю, но Сет продолжал молча глядеть вслед удаляющимся в глубине коридора фигурам. Он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым перед Кагоме. Ангел знал, что это чувство вины теперь никогда не отпустит его. Более того, оно лишь сильнее привяжет его к людям. Знал, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.   
— Правильно ли я сделал? Вправе ли я был давать ей такую жизнь?  
— Какой бы эта жизнь не казалась тебе, то, какой она будет на самом деле, зависит только от Кагоме.   
— А если однажды она выпустит Ашибару из рук?  
Кассиэль пожал плечами:  
— Зачем думать о «если», если оно еще не настало?   
— Но всегда ходить с плюшевым мишкой... — неуверенно продолжал Сет. — Ведь тело все равно будет расти?  
— Да, расти, а потом еще и стареть со временем. И если этот мишка — это душа для этого тела, то тут уже ничего не попишешь. Как знать, может быть, когда-нибудь она будет читать на сцене Шекспира, не выпуская Ашибару из рук, и все равно будет вознаграждена восторженными аплодисментами восхищенных зрителей.


End file.
